


hold me closer if it hurts

by wakasyamo



Series: satoshi and gou one shots <3 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, SatoGou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakasyamo/pseuds/wakasyamo
Summary: Moving his arms and legs, nothing appeared to be broken. He stood up and offered a hand to Satoshi, “What about you?”Satoshi took it and got up, “As long as you’re okay, then I’m okay!” He lied. His foot twinged, he ignored it.
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: satoshi and gou one shots <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933378
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	hold me closer if it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> i love them too much and i'm addicted to hurt/comfort. follow my tumblr i post a lot of satogou content there (@/yamperrr)

Gou let out a small squeal of joy as the pokeball clicked, and he rushed to pick it up, a Calamanero. He had caught several squid-like pokemon before, as well as a handful of dark and psychic types, but he still got just as excited every time. He practically skipped to scoop the pokeball, his cheeks all blushy and his eyes sparkling. Satoshi watched fondly, not being able to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching up.  
“I did it, I did it, I did it.” Gou chanted, jumping and dancing around in a circle. He then whipped his head around to look at Satoshi, a huge grin on his face.

Satoshi closed the distance between them with a few steps, and gently nudged the back of Gou’s hand with his. He had done that before, he wasn’t exactly sure why he kept doing it.  
“Nice catch.” He’d intended that to come out more energetically, instead it was kind and soft.  
Gou’s red cheeks lingered, and he leaned into Satoshi slightly,  
“Thanks.”

Calamanero let itself out of its pokeball, and laughed mischievously before using its psychic abilities to pry Gou away from Satoshi and into the air.  
“Gou!” Satoshi cried, reaching out for his arm. Gou was levitated higher into the air, as Calamanero messed with them. Satoshi just couldn’t reach Gou’s hand. He dangled upside down and looked at his pokemon with a worried expression, before he let out a small snort and began to laugh. Satoshi was puzzled, but he was slowly putting the pieces together in his head. Perhaps Calamanero was similar to Gangar, showing affection via mischief and pranks. He chuckled, one cheeky pokemon was already enough to deal with.

Just as soon as it had come out, Calamanero summoned himself back into Gou’s pokeball, leaving him to fall from where he’d been lifted.  
“Gou!” Satoshi shouted for the second time, stumbling over in an attempt to catch the boy. He caught his torso with one arm, rolled awkwardly on his ankle, and they both fell over.

“Ugh… Gou are you okay?” He groaned. Gou’s head lay on his shoulder where they had landed, Satoshi hoped he hadn’t given him a concussion with his shoulder blade. “Yeah, I’m fine” Gou said, sitting up. Moving his arms and legs, nothing appeared to be broken. He stood up and offered a hand to Satoshi, “What about you?”

Satoshi took it and got up, “As long as you’re okay, then I’m okay!” He lied. His foot twinged, he ignored it.

A little while later, the two were walking through the forest. Gou at this rate had to walk slower than his normal pace to stay by Satoshi, their pokemon ahead of them. He glanced at him with concern, Satoshi’s face looked tense and he wasn’t saying very much.  
Rabbifuto stopped in its tracks, they’d reached a small stream with stepping stones close enough together to jump from one to the other and reach the other side. When Gou and Satoshi caught up, their pokemon were already sitting on the grass on the other side, which led to a wide, open, field full of flowers.  
Gou’s eyes widened at the sight, “Wow…” he said breathlessly. For a moment he forgot where he was, usually Satoshi said something to him when they saw beautiful things. He turned to Satoshi who stared at the stepping stones with an almost anxious look on his face. Why would he be anxious? Gou surveyed the stream, it wasn’t deep, it wasn’t cold and it wasn’t fast-flowing. Everything seemed perfectly okay to him. He hopped across the stones with ease, Satoshi had not followed him.

“Are you coming, Satoshi?”  
He hesitated, not meeting Gou’s eyes, and then nodded. 

One hop, he tried his best not to show any expression. His foot twinged. Another hop, onto his good foot, he could make it just fine. A third hop, back onto his right foot. His hands were clenched and his teeth gritted together tightly. Two more jumps and he was standing on the soft ground, he had made it. His foot only throbbed a little bit.

Gou smiled, “Alright, let’s go!”  
Satoshi took a step. Pain speared his foot and flowed through the rest of his body like an electric current. He yelped and fell to the ground, tears pricking at his eyes.

“Satoshi!” Gou yelled, rushing to his side, “What happened?!”

He was hunched over his bent leg, the other one stretched out onto the grass. His hands grasped his foot which stabbed with pain. Gou rested his hand on his upper back, and reached out to his foot with the other. He moved it a little and Satoshi whimpered.

“Oh, Satoshi… you were hurt. Why didn’t you tell me?” Gou mumbled, fumbling with his bag for a small first aid kit.  
Satoshi took a breath and held it, “I didn’t want you to be angry with Calamanero.”

Gou swooned, that was so thoughtful. His cheeks grew slightly pink, but the moment didn’t last as Satoshi let out a small whine of pain which he attempted to stifle. He brought the bandages out of his bag.

“I don’t think it’s broken, but walking and jumping on it hasn’t really helped too much. Okay, this is going to hurt, but I need you to trust me.” Gou said softly, Satoshi gave him a weak nod.  
He slid off his shoe and began to wrap his foot up in bandages, Satoshi’s eyes watered.

“Can you hold this for me?” Gou handed Satoshi the roll of bandage, and used his free hand to take Satoshi’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He continued to wrap the bandages and as he reached his ankle, where it was the worst, Satoshi clenched Gou’s hand tightly. Gradually the pain got better as Gou finished up, Satoshi did not let go.

“You’re all done, are you going to be okay to walk? We’re still a little way from the train station.” Satoshi let out a slightly shaky breath, and took Gou’s hand. He didn’t stand up however, but pulled Gou down. “We don’t have to go just yet, do we?”  
Gou chuckled, “No, we don’t.”

He felt an arm around his waist, he draped his own over Gou’s shoulders and rested his head there. “Thank you.” A comfortable silence fell between them as they listened to the breeze and distant chirps of pokemon.

“How’s your foot?”

Satoshi thought about it, he didn’t respond. It still ached quite a lot, but the pain was more manageable with somebody looking out for him. Gou’s expression faltered a little and he tightened his arms around him.

“Just… hold me closer if it hurts.” He whispered. Something inside of Satoshi’s heart twinged, in a good way. He leaned into Gou and smiled.


End file.
